Such a safety device and method for increasing safety in road traffic is known from EP 1 735 187 A1. In the known system, a supporting driving maneuver is determined during or after a steering action as part of an avoidance maneuver initiated by the driver, wherein the driver input can be overridden at any time. This known method determines based on environmental signals if a critical situation with respect to driving dynamics exists or if a collision is imminent. The method is preferably used for avoidance maneuvers in emergency situations.